Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 3: Graveyard's Welcome
Marshall transported her in his ambulance. Carter: Who Did This!? ?: That would be me. Suddenly, Dimmension killer showed in front of the both teams. Dimmension killer: Hello, Rangers. Orion: What are you doing here? But before he can explain, Carter goes up and punches him, sending him back. DK: you will pay for that! Batlings, Kelzaks, Krybots, Moogers, Stingwingers, Loggies, X-Borgs! Suddenly, A whole squad of batlings, Kelzaks, Krybots, Moogers, Stingwingers, Loogies and X-Borgs Surrounded the rangers and the pups. DK: I can jump through dimmensions and I had my duplicate's doing the dirty work, My copies would have sucked all the teams in, But I guess 6 rangers would do especially since Shiny here is a andresian. Shame about your planet, I Bet your people were well done. Orion growled in anger as emma confronted him. Emma: It's okay orion. Then she turns to DK. Emma: Listen you! You are even more heartless than the armada, Why did you have to kill this pup!? DK: I Had to, I didn't want her putting out that fire that I created! Everyone gasped. Ryder: So you were the storm that started this!? DK: Yes. Carter: You're not just heartless, YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC! DK: why, Thank you, Red Ranger. Sorry But, Ta-Ta. With that, DK dissapears, Leaving the army of foot soldiers. Sky: He's gone! Carter: C'mon Guys, Let's morph! Lightspeed rescue! Dustin: Ninja storm, Ranger Form! Sky: SPD Emergency! Mike: Go Go Samurai! Kai: Go Galatic! Emma: Go Go Megaforce! Orion: Super silver mode! All the rangers morphed at once and transformed into rangers. Carter: Red Ranger, Rescue ready! Dustin: Power of earth! Sky: SPD Blue! Mike: Green Samurai ranger, Ready! Kai: Galaxy Blue! Emma: Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink! Orion Super Megaforce Silver! The rangers charged at the monsters and manged to get some of them before getting thrown back. Carter: We're going to need more firepower! Rescue bird! Dustin: Storm Striker! Sky: Canine Cannon! Mike: Super Bullzooka! Kai: Quasar launcher! Emma: Megaforce blaster! Orion: Super mega cannon! Ready. Kai: Aim. Carter: Fire! Emma: Dynamic Victory Charge! Orion: Super mega blast! The rangers blasted they're cannons and destroyed the Foot soldiers. But suddenly, A Bright red light shined over the rangers and pups. ?: It's Morphin Time! The light turned into a Red ranger. The rangers visor was in the shape of a V and he had the Power Rangers lightning bolt and on top was the number 20. Carter: Who are you? ?-I am known as The Millenuim Red Ranger Dustin: Millenium? MRR: It means that I am all the red rangers in one. You can call me by my name, Terrence Kenneth or Terry. Carter: So Terry, Where are we? Terry: You are in Adventure bay. Sky: Can we get outta here? Terry: No, Unless you destroy Dimmension killer, There's No way to escape. Then Suddenly a hodded skull monster rose up and binded the Pups and Rangers and they both landed in a graveyard. ?: I am the reaper, An now you will be Destroyed! The Reaper summoned hidiacs and charged at the Rangers and Pups To Be Continued Next: Chapter 4 Prwtfalcon6